Cinta Takkan Salah
by park28sooyah
Summary: Chanyeol tahu betul jika seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lepas dari nya, sejauh apapun ia pergi pasti ia akan kembali. Namun semenjak kehadiran 'dia' semua berbeda, Kyungsoo seakan jauh dari Chanyeol dan itu membuat mereka menjadi tak sama lagi. Apakah perasaan kedua nya akan berubah? CHANSOO! BL! SUMMARY LENGKAP ADA DI DALAM
1. Prolog

**Cinta Takkan Salah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Chanyeol tahu betul jika seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lepas dari nya, sejauh apapun ia pergi pasti ia akan kembali. Namun semenjak kehadiran 'dia' semua berbeda, Kyungsoo seakan jauh dari Chanyeol dan itu membuat mereka menjadi tak sama lagi. Apakah perasaan kedua nya akan berubah? apakah Chanyeol akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja? apakah Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol?

 **Cast:** Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

and EXO member.

.

.

 **THIS IS CHANSOO! CHANYEOL x KYUNGSOO BL! And new couple!**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **Rated:** T.

 **Genre:** romance, hurt.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

.Kalian tahu jika hubungan sebuah pertemanan tidak akan pernah sama jika sudah ada bumbu cinta di dalamnya? menurutku kalian semua sudah tahu akan hal itu. Dan ini di rasakan juga oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Berawal dari pertemanan biasa hingga menuju jenjang persahabatan, lambat tahun persahabatan mereka berubah karena ada cinta di dalamnya.

"Kyung, aku menyukaimu. Ani, ku rasa aku menyayangimu bahkan aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari seorang sahabat, aku ingin kau selalu berada di samping ku dan aku ingin selalu melindungimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolakmu Yeol, karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu."

"Jadi kita berpacaran?"

"Ya, dan jangan pernah untuk coba meninggal kan ku."

"Tidak akan pernah ku lakukan hal itu Soo. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih. Hubungan mereka selalu baik-baik saja, meskipun semua orang tahu jika Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang romantis tapi Chanyeol tetap menyukainya. Ia tidak perduli dengan sikap dingin Kyungsoo yang memang sudah dari sana nya seperti itu. Chanyeol menikmati hari-harinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Lambat tahun hubungan mereka pun mulai terasa membosankan, kadang Kyungsoo akan pergi mengindar dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memahami hal itu dengan penuh kesabaran. Karena ia tahu jika sejauh apapun Kyungsoo pergi, ia akan kembali pada nya. Dan memang seperti itulah Do Kyungsoo. Sejauh apapun Kyungsoo mencoba pergi jauh dari Chanyeol, ia akan selalu kembali. Entah karena hanya sosok Chanyeol saja yang bisa mengerti dirinya, atau pun memang Chanyeol sudah di takdirkan Tuhan untuk dirinya.

Namun, semenjak kehadiran sosok 'dia' Kyungsoo bisa pergi jauh dari Chanyeol, bahkan ia merasa Chanyeol bisa tergantikan oleh nya. Namun apakah Chanyeol akan diam saja? Apakah Kyungsoo dapat kembali setelah jauh pergi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc/end?

 **helo helo. 1.2.3 ~~~~~~**

 **I'm back ! Ini ada keinginan untuk menulis ff chansoo lagi yeyyyy..!mungkin ini akan lebih ribet masalahnya, terus akan ada hurt-hurtnya mungkin. tapi jujur aja aku ga bisa sih bikin hurt chansoo gitu. tapi ini akan aku coba. so, jika ada yang minat buat ff ini lanjutdan penasaran sama jalan ceritanya, apalagi sama sosok 'dia' yang masih ku rahasiakan namanya, kalian bisa** **meninggalkan jejak review, jangan lupa follow story atau fav story aku dan jangan lupa untuk share ke sesama Chansoo Ship! Dan kalau kalian mau cepet baca kelanjutan ceritanya kalian bisa mampir ke wattpad aku dengan username: parkyeol28 ya! Soalnya lebih mudah update disana dibanding di ffn. So thank you so much semuanya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Pov**

 **.**

Musim dingin memang membuat orang-orang menjadi malas untuk beraktifitas di pagi hari yang memang suhu sedang menunjukan minus derajat yang cukup tinggi, dan di karenakan hari minggu orang-orang juga lebih memutuskan untuk bermanja dengan kasur tak lupa dengan balutan selimut tebal yang membuat tubuh menjadi hangat, tapi.. akan lebih hangat lagi jika kekasih hatimu berada pada satu ranjang yang sama dengan mu, memelukmu dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan terkadang memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalamu sama seperti apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan kepada Kyungsoo. Di hari minggu ini mereka sedang menikmati quality time di kasur mereka sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tidak ada aroma seks yang berada di kamar tersebut, hanya tercium aroma rose yang membuat mereka semakin rileks di musim dingin kali ini.

Percaya atau tidak, dulu mereka tidak seakrab ini bahkan mereka seperti tom dan jerry. Keisengan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo saat trainee hingga debut membuat mereka menjadi terbiasa, pulang pergi bersama saat masa trainee membuat mereka saling nyaman, setiap hari bertukar cerita membuat mereka terus menerus semakin dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat. Sahabat disaat sedih maupun senang, uh mereka manis sekali bukan?

Tapi semakin lama perasaan keduanya semakin sulit untuk dimengerti, Chanyeol yang selalu posesif dengan pria-pria atau wanita yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang selalu cemburu jika Chanyeol dekat dengan Sehun atau Kai, mereka yang selalu bertengkar jika ada kasus skandal mereka dating membuat mereka berfikir ada apakah dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Apakah mereka saling menyayangi? Oh tentu saja, mereka memang saling menyayangi, tapi mungkin konteksnya lebih dari sekedar sahabat dan mungkin mereka sudah saling mencintai. Kyungsoo yang cuek lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya, sementara Chanyeol selalu mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mengucapkan kata cinta dan ternyata Kyungsoo juga mengutarakan perasaannya hingga akhirnya mereka menjalin hubungan asmara

.

.

.

"Kyung, malam ini kita mulai latihan lagi sepertinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di meja makan sementara Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan pisau dan daging yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Hmmm, aku sudah tahu tadi Suho hyung sudah memberitahu ku. Persiapan concert ke Jepang sudah di depan mata bukan? Aku sudah sangat siap untuk semuanya."

"Kau memang selalu siap untuk semuanya Kyung, hingga kau jarang ada waktu denganku."

"Hey bodoh, tak sadar jika kau juga tidak memiliki waktu denganku? Kau juga sedang sibuk untuk project barumu bersama Far East Movement dan lebih sering mengurung diri di dalam studio. Menyebalkan." Dengus Kyungsoo sambil memotong daging dengan suara pisau yang membuat takut setiap orang yang dengar, Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang merajuk kemudian hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menempatkan dagunya pada pundak mungil milik sang kekasih.

"Aigoo, kau merajuk ya? Aku minta maaf jika aku jarang meluangkan waktu untukmu kau tahu sendiri bukan jika project bersama Far East Movement ini sudah aku tunggu lama sekali dan ya... karena project ini hampir selesai bagaimana kalau kita berkencan saat di Jepang nanti?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma khas dari kekasihnya.

"Hmm..kencan di Jepang ya, tidak terlalu buruk ku rasa untuk menggantikan segala kesibukanmu kemarin. Baik, kita akan berkencan di Jepang tapi.."

"Tapi apa Kyung?"

"TAPI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA SEHUN DALAM KENCAN KITA NANTI!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberhentikan kegiatan memotongnya lalu mengacungkan pisau ke depan wajah tampan kekasihnya yang membuat Chanyeol langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Y-ya Kyung! Jangan melayangkan pisau pada wajah tampanku ini. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengajak Sehun tapi aku tidak bisa janji jika dia tidak akan ikut dengan kita seperti yang sebelumnya, ia akan merajuk ya kau tahulah lalu manager hyung akan ya..."

"Ya, aku tahu jika manager hyung akan marah kepada kita lalu Sehun akan tetap ikut pergi bersama kita dan ia akan menempel dengan ku terus lalu kau akan kembali merajuk dan akhirnya kita bertengkar lagi seperti kemarin."

"Aishhh! Baiklah-baiklah kita akan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk pergi berkencan tanpa di ketahui Sehun dan member lainnya."

"Hmmmm..atur sajalah, sudah aku ingin melanjutkan masakan ku. Kau tunggu sebentar." Dan akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang tv dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan aktifitas memasak nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasak Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang asik bertukar pesan di ruang tv sambil sesekali mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

"Heum ini, tadi Suho hyung bilang padaku jika kita disuruh datang ke dorm karena Luhan ge dan Yifan ge datang dari China. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi Sehun tidak mau keluar kamar setelah tahu mereka datang, ku rasa ia masih marah dengan Yifan ge yang ia memiliki kaos couple denganku."

"Cih, dasar anak manja itu. Aku yang kekasih mu saja tidak cemburu dengan kaos couple mu dengan Yifan ge atau dengan barang-barang couple dengan member lain lalu dia? Ckckck, ia ingin menjadi seorang seme tapi sikapnya uke sekali pantas saja Jongin menghindarinya terus." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini ikut duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Yakin kau tidak cemburu jika aku memiliki barang couple dengan member lain? Jika barang couple nya bersama dengan Baekhyun atau Kai kau masih tidak cemburu?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu sang kekasih.

"A-aku tidak cemburu! Buat apa aku cemburu jika akupun memiliki barang yang sama dengan kalian!"

"Heummm yakin? Aku punya boxer Dior couple dengan Kai loh.. Dan aku juga mempunyai hoodie-"

"Yak! Aku juga punya kaos couple dengan Sehun, Jaket couple dengan Suho hyung, sepatu couple dengan Baekhyun dan masih banyak yang lain dan jangan kau lupakan bahkan kita memiliki cincin couple Yeol!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan sang kekasih dan melihat wajah merah nya hanya bisa tertawa "Hahahahahaha lihat wajahmu Kyung ahhahahahaha, merah sekali! ahahaha."

"Ya, puas-puaskan saja menertawakan ku dan akan ku pastikan kencan di Jepang kita akan batal dan kau tidak akan pernah berkencan lagi denganku!" ancam Kyungsoo sambil mencubit lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Aw! Sakit Kyung. Hahahha, mianhe aku hanya rindu menjahili mu seperti ini. Jangan seperti itu dong kita harus tetap kencan. Aku benar-benar ingin berduaan saja denganmu, ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu di negara yang kita sukai. Ayolah maafkan aku sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Huuuh! Baiklah-baiklah! Kita akan tetap berkencan tapi ingat jangan membawa Sehun! Dan sekarang ayo makan, nanti masakan nya dingin." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol lalu membawa sang kekasih menuju meja makan.

"Ayayyyy siap kapten!" Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum idiot sambil mengikuti kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **At Dorm EXO**

Kini Kai, Suho, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chen minus Sehun dan Lay sedang duduk di ruang tv bersama dengan Luhan dan Yifan yang telah datang dari China khusus karena mereka ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kado kepada Chen yang bulan september kemarin berulang tahun yang ke 25 (dalam perhitungan umur Korea).

"Woaaahhh Yifan ge dan Luhannie membawakan kado yang banyak untukmu Chen Chen!" Ucap Baekhyun yang antusias dengan bawaan dari Yifan dan Luhan.

"Ini bukan hanya untuk Chen tapi untuk kalian semua." Ucap Yifan sambil merangkul bahu Suho yang berada di samping nya.

"Makasih banyak Fan, Lu seharusnya kalian tak perlu repot-repot membawakn ini semua untuk kami. Cukup untuk Chen saja ku rasa." Ucap Suho sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Apapun untuk kalian. Oiya dimana Sehun, Lay, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"Heum.. Anu.. itu tadi Sehun tidak ingin keluar kamar saat ku bilang jika kau dan Luhan akan kemari. Lay sedang latihan di ruang latihan sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo masih berada di apartementnya."

"Tumben sekali maknae itu tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan Luhan. Apa dia marah dengan mu Lu?" tanya Yifan pada Luhan yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Xiumin.

"Ah Sehunie? Tidak, ia tadi masih berbalas pesan denganku. Sepertinya ia marah dengamu."

"Ah benarkah Myeonie?" Tanya Yifan pada Suho dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari kekasihnya.

"Ahh... mengapa ia marah padaku? Sepertinya aku tidak berbuat salah padanya."

"Heum mungkin Sehun marah karena kau hanya membeli kaos hitam kebesaran yang sama denganmu hanya untuk Chanyeol ge." Celetuk Kai yang sedang memakan ayam goreng kesukaannya.

"Ah...masalah kaos hitam itu? Yang Chanyeol pakai saat ke Hawaii? Hahaha padahal tak cuman aku dan Chanyeol saja yang punya, member CNBlue juga mempunyai kaos yang sama." Ucap Yifan sambil tertawa membayangkan kaos hitam yang dimiliki nya dan Chanyeol yang ternyata juga dimiliki oleh anggota CNBlue.

"Lebih baik kau datangi Sehun dikamarku Fan, dia belum sarapan. Bujuklah dia untuk sarapan dan kumpul bersama di sini."

"Ah, baiklah tapi jangan lupa untuk kabarin Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ya? Aku ada kado spesial untuk mereka berdua khusus dari China." Ucap Yifan dan segera melangkah pergi namun sebelum itu Suho langsung menarik lengan Yifan dan membuat naga China itu bingung.

"Apa lagi sayangku?"

"Kau hanya akan memberikan kado spesial untuk dua dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu tapi tidak dengan aku ini?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah merajuknya.

Yifan yang melihat wajah merajuk khas kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tertawa dan kemudian mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Suho.

Cup

"Kau akan mendapatkan kado yang jauuuuhhh lebih spesial malam ini sayang, jadi bersiaplah." Dan kemudian Yifan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang masih bengong dan memberikan wink lalu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Dasar naga China! Jangan sembarangan menciumku di depan anak-anak!" Teriak Suho dan membuat member hanya bisa tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan temu kangen nya.

.

.

.

.

Kini Yifan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Suho dan Sehun, iya tidak mencoba mengetuk pintu dahulu dan langsung mendapatkan omelan dari Sehun yang berada di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Ya Suho hyung sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan turun kebawa jika naga china bodoh dan menyebalkan itu masih berada disini! Aku sebal lihat wajah bodohnya yang sama seperti Chanyeol hyung!"

Yifan yang mendengar hanya bisa terkekeh dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun lalu menyibakkan selimut yang ia pakai.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin melihat ku setelah aku bawakan phone case ip7 bergambar wajah mu dengan vivi di tambah dengan sepatu gucci keluaran terbaru?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

Sehun yang kaget jika ia mengumpat bukan dengan Suho langsung menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan selimut tapi Yifan berhasil mencegah itu.

"Jawah aku Wu Sxihun."

"A...anu. Itu. Aku.."

"Hyung tahu jika kau marah karena hyung tidak memberikan kaos hitam yang Chanyeol dan aku miliki padamu. Tapi hyung kalah cepat dengan member CNBlue yang sudah mengambilnya duluan, hyung tidak akan merebutnya karena kau tahu sendiri jika mereka adalah senior EXO. Apalagi ia orangnya ramah, jadi maafkan hyung jika hanya membeli dua. Jika kau ingin dengan kaos itu hyung akan memberikan nya padamu. Tapi turunlah ke bawah untuk sarapan dan berkumpul dengan semua member." Ucap Yifan sambil mengacak-acak surai rambut Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan maknae kesayangan nya.

"Baiklah aku akan turun hyung, tunggulah disini. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Dan akhirnya Sehun tidak merajuk dan langsung turun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah itu baru maknae kesayangan hyung, cepatlah mandi hyung akan menunggu. Jangan lama-lama."

"Heum, bawel sekali."

"Hah dasar anak itu, aku ini dianggap apa sebenarnya. Hyung nya atau adik nya ck."

Setelah menunggu 15 menit akhirnya Sehun sudah selesai mandi dan langsung berpakaian santai. Yifan yang memang sedang asik bermain handphone tidak menyadari jika Sehun sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

"Eoh sudah selesai?"

"Ya, dan ayo kita turun aku sudah lapar." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Yifan yang melihat ekspesi Sehun hanya bisa memaklumi dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh Sehunie ku akhirnya mau turun juga, kemari lah! Aku sudah membawakan ayam goreng spesial buatmu tapi maaf tadi Kai sudah menghabiskan setengahnya." Jawab Luhan yang antusias melihat maknae kesayangan nya mau bergabung di ruang tv.

"Hanya ayam goreng saja? Bubble tea?"

"Oooh bubble tea? Tentu saja ada! Kau ambillah di kulkas."

"Kai ambilkan aku bubble tea rasa coklat." Sehun menyuruh Kai dan Kai hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Oiya dimana Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil memulai memakan ayam goreng nya.

"Ah itu, mereka masih berada di apartement. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kesini." Jawab Suho yang sedang memainkan rambut Baekhyun.

"Heum begitu. Oiya mana kadoku hyung?" Tanya Sehun pada Yifan.

"Itu, di kotak yang Hijau." Jawab Yifan sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak hijau yang berada di atas meja.

"Terimakasih."

"Heum, jadi kau sudah tidak merajuk lagi kan?"

"Bagaimana ya, jika Hyung mengajak ku pergi ke China untuk liburan ku rasa aku tidak akan merajuk lagi."

"Haish banyak sekali keinginanmu."

"Ajak aku liburan ke China atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Baiklah-baiklah! Setelah konser di Jepang hyung akan menjemput mu."

"Aahhh hyung yang terbaik! Luhan kau juga harus menemani ku nanti di China." Jawab Sehun dengan antusias.

"Ah, kalau itu aku tidak bisa berjanji Hunie. Aku akan menemani Xiumin liburan di Korea setelah konser kalian.

"Ah... kalian ingin berkencan eoh? Baiklah. Suho hyung kau harus menemani ku liburan di China! Tidak mau tahu!"

"Heuh...iya."

"Ayyeyyyy!"

Dan setelah percakapan tersebut mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai kabar masing-masing sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan cepatlah, semua orang sudah menunggu kita di dorm."

"Sebentar Kyung, aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memeriksa lacinya.

"Kau memang mencari apa?"

"Itu, sebuah kotak hitam yang berada dilaci ku."

"Oh kotak hitam yang memiliki pita merah itu? Ada di dalam lemari. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyungsoo segera mengambilkan kotak hitam tadi dan kemudian memberikan nya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini, sebenernya apa isi dari kotak itu Chan? Apakah itu penting?"

"Heum, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa isi dari kotak tersebut tapi itu adalah pesanan milik Yifan ge khusus untuk Suho hyung."

"Ah seperti itu rupanya, yasudah ayo kita berangkat semua pasti sudah sebal menunggu kita yang terlalu lama."

"Heum, ayo kita berangkat." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memasukan kotak tadi ke dalam ransel dan kemudian menggandeng tangan kekasihnya.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu 30 menit kini tiba lah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di dorm dan langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Luhan dan Yifan.

"Yaampun Kyung, kau semakin gemuk saja. Lihat pipi mu cubby sekali! Kau tidak hamil kan?"

"Yak ge! Aku bukan perempuan, mana mungkin aku hamil. Salahkan saja Park dobi yang selalu mengajakku makan tiap malam."

"Wah... pantas saja pipimu jadi cubby sekali dan oh lihatlah perutmu Kyung! Menggemaskan sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil meremas-remas perut Kyungsoo yang agak membuncit.

"Haish jauhkan tanganmu dari perut kekasihku ge!" Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang berada di atas perut Kyungsoo.

"Mulai besok aku akan kembali ngegym! Agar kalian tidak membahas perutku lagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang kesal dengan Luhan.

"Ah nooo! Jangan Kyung, aku tidak mau melihatmu kekar." Protes Chanyeol yang hanya diberikan dead glare dari Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan diambil pusing omongan Luhan Kyung, kau tetap keren dengan perutmu itu. Ayo kita ke ruang tv aku ada kado spesial untuk kalian berdua." Ucap Yifan menengahkan dan menuntun Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lalu di ikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

"Heum ge, ini hadiah untuk Suho hyung ingin dikasihkan oleh ku atau kau saja?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Ah aku lupa, mana ? biar aku saja yang memberikannya pada Myeonie."

"Ada di ranselku, ambil saja." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menyodorkan ransel nya pada Yifan.

"Woa, thanks brother! Oh iya, hadiah kalian ada di kamar kalian ya. Tadi aku simpan disana karena Baekhyun terus mencoba untuk melihat apa isi dari hadiah kalian."

"Oh seperti itu, baiklah kita ke kamar dulu baru ke ruang tv Kyung."

"Heum baiklah, terimakasih ge!"

"Sama-sama. Jangan lupa untuk ke ruang tv ya."

"Baiklah." Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo naik ke kamar mereka yang sekarang di tempati oleh Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Chan."

"Heum?"

"Sebenarnya Yifan ge memberikan kita apa eoh?"

"Meolla, sepertinya barang spesial."

"Ah benarkah?"

"Ntahlah, dari pada penasaran lebih baik kau buka Kyung."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka kotak yang memang di khususkan untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Wow? Apa ini? Dua pasang jas hitam dan navy beserta kemeja dan dasi? Dan apa ini? Kotak lagi?"

"Woah Yifan ge mengerti aku sekali. Coba kemarikan kotak kecil itu padaku Kyung."

"Ini." Kyungsoo yang masih bingung pun memberikan kotak yang kecil kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menerima kotak tersebut langsung membukanya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menutup kembali kotaknya dan memasukkan pada saku jaketnya yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung.

"Huh apa isinya Chan? Mengapa kau masukkan ke dalam saku jaketmu?"

" a. Nanti juga kau akan tahu, nah sekarang mari kita ucapkan kepada Yifan ge lalu berkumpul dengan semua member kajja." Dan Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk turun ke bawah tanpa menjelaskan apa isi dari kotak kecil tadi.

" _aku jadi penasaran apakah isi dari kotak kecil itu. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau memberitahukan nya."_ Ungkap Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil melamun.

Setelah sampai di ruang tv, Chanyeol langsung berhambur ke pelukan Yifan dan membuat semua member menaikkan alisnya.

"Woaaahh Yifan ge terimakasih banyak atas hadiahnya! Aku suka sekali! Dan untuk kado yang satunya aaaa aku benar-benar berterimakasih! Nanti akan ku balas ge!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sumringah dan hanya bisa dibalas anggukan dari Yifan sementara member yang lain termasuk Kyungsoo hanya bisa bingung.

"Memang sebenarnya apa isi dari kotak yang kecil itu ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran.

"Heum ntahlah, aku tidak ingin memberitahu mu."

"Haish pelit sekali!" Rajuk Kyungsoo dan Yifan beserta Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"Sudah sudah, karena semua sudah berkumpul mari kita bercerita kepada Yifan dan Luhan." Suho akhirnya angkat bicara dan member lain hanya mengangguk kan tanda setuju nya mereka.

Dan setelah itu mulailah mereka bercerita tentang bagaimama cerita masing-masing member dan konser yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Setelah selesai berbincang-bincang Yifan dan Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap karena member EXO juga akan mulai latihan untuk persiapan konser di Jepang.

"Semoga kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi ya, kalian semangat! Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup! Aku dan Luhan akan kembali jika ada lain waktu!" Ucap Yifan yang akan menaiki mobil jemputan nya.

"Heum, kalian jangan sampai membuat fans khawatir! Aku akan terus memantau kalian dari sini*menunjuk pada handphone* jadi kalian tidak akan pernah lepas dari pengawasanku. Arra?"

"Heumm..kami mengerti, kalian hati-hati dijalan. Dan sampai bertemu kembali." Ucap Suho kemudian.

"Pasti, sampai jumpa !" Ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangan pada member lain dan menyusul Yifan untuk naik ke mobil yang sudah menjemput mereka.

Setelah Yifan dan Luhan pergi, member EXO juga ikut pergi untuk latihan di gedung SM.

.

.

.

.

Kini semua sudah berada di ruang latihan, Lay yang memang sudah sedari pagi disana sedang beristirahat sambil berbalas pesan dengan seseorang.

"Lay hyung, kau dari tadi disini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Lay yang tidak menyadari kehadiran para member.

"Ah Chanyeol-ah, iya begitulah aku sudah dari tadi disini bersama dengan manager hyung, shim jaewon hyung dan kasper."

"Ah...begitu rupanya, oh iya dimana Kasper? Aku ingin berlatih lagi dengannya."

"Dia tadi pergi ke cafetaria dulu, mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali."

"Ah baiklah, aku akan latihan bersama member yang lainnya saja kalau begitu. Oh iya hyung! Jangan lupa untuk makan dan meminum vitamin yang sudah di bawakan oleh Suho hyung di meja lalu kembali latihan bersama kami."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak Chan!"

"Heumm sama-sama hyung." Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan lay dan menuju ke para member.

"Eoh Chan sudah memberikan makanan ke Lay?"

"Sudah hyung, dan kemana Kyungsoo?"

"Ah itu, ia sedang ke cafetaria sebentar membeli kopi untuk Xiumin dan bubble tea untuk kita. Kau tunggulah sebentar."

"Heum baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **At cafetaria**

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya."

"Sama-sama." Setelah mendapatkan kopi dan bubble tea Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan. Tak lama kemudian, handphone nya berbunyi dan ia mencoba untuk mengambil nya di dalam saku celana nya namun ia mendapat kesulitan dan akhirnya ia menabrak pria tinggi yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu.

"Ah maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak masal-ah Kyungsoo!"

"Oh Kasper! Maaf aku tidak berhati-hati."

"Tidak masalah, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan untuk membawakan semua bawaanmu."

"Heum, aku ingin mengambil handphone ku, bisakah kau membawakan ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk barang bawaannya dan hanya di iyakan oleh Kasper dan sekarang barang bawaannya sudah berpindah tangan.

"Tunggu sebentar aku mengangkat telepon dulu."

"Hello hyung, iya ini aku sudah selesai dan akan kembali ke ruang latihan. Baiklah."

"Suho hyung? Aku juga akan ke ruang latihan bagaimana jika aku saja yang membawakan ini semua?" tanya Kasper pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya, dia menyuruhku untuk segera kembali, dan apakah tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, kajja kita sudah ditunggu banyak orang." Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun kembali ke ruang latihan bersama dengan Kasper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Woaaaa! Aku ngga nyangka jika responnya sebagus ini. Dan kalian pada penasaran dengan sosok dia? Dia siapa? Kai? Sehun? Jawabannya sudah ada di atas, sudah aku kasih clue siapa sosok dia yang ku maksud kemarin. Dan terimakasih yang sudah mau memfollow+fav dan review cerita aku. Aiiih aku sayang kalian! Untuk kak i got sehun. Omg, aku gak nyangka bakalan di review loh! Sehun gak akan kujadiin orang ke tiga disini jadi mohon tunggu kelanjutannya ya ka;p**

 **Dan aku juga ingin bilang, mungkin update di ffn bakalan lama dan memang aku gakan bisa fast update. Sebisanya aku dapet wifi, sebisanya aku dapet ide pasti langsung aku share. So mohon dukungannya terus dengan review2 manis kalian! Thank youu~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**At cafetaria**_

" _Terimakasih atas kedatangannya."_

" _Sama-sama." Setelah mendapatkan kopi dan bubble tea Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan. Tak lama kemudian, handphone nya berbunyi dan ia mencoba untuk mengambil nya di dalam saku celana nya namun ia mendapat kesulitan dan akhirnya ia menabrak pria tinggi yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu._

" _Ah maafkan aku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk._

" _Tidak masal-ah Kyungsoo!"_

" _Oh Kasper! Maaf aku tidak berhati-hati."_

" _Tidak masalah, sepertinya kau butuh bantuan untuk membawakan semua bawaanmu."_

" _Heum, aku ingin mengambil handphone ku, bisakah kau membawakan ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk barang bawaannya dan hanya di iyakan oleh Kasper dan sekarang barang bawaannya sudah berpindah tangan._

" _Tunggu sebentar aku mengangkat telepon dulu."_

" _Hello hyung, iya ini aku sudah selesai dan akan kembali ke ruang latihan. Baiklah."_

" _Suho hyung? Aku juga akan ke ruang latihan bagaimana jika aku saja yang membawakan ini semua?" tanya Kasper pada Kyungsoo._

" _Iya, dia menyuruhku untuk segera kembali, dan apakah tidak merepotkan?"_

" _Tidak sama sekali, kajja kita sudah ditunggu banyak orang." Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun kembali ke ruang latihan bersama dengan Kasper._

.

.

.

"Woah Kyung kau datang bersama Kasper?" Tanya Chen yang menghampiri Kasper yang membawa minuman pesanan member EXO.

"Heum, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di cafetaria dan karena tadi aku kesulitan aku sempat menabraknya dan yaa akhirnya ia membantuku membawakan ini semua."

"Gumawo Kasper-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya dan membuat hati Kasper berdebar dengan kencang.

" _Perasaan macam apa ini? Mengapa hanya melihat senyumnya hatiku berdebar-debar?"_

"Ah- iya sama-sama Kyung. Aku menemui Lay hyung dulu." Dan akhirnya Kasper meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chen.

"Sepertinya Kau dekat dengan Kasper ya ?"

"Ah tidak, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan nya."

"Hmmm begitu ya, yasudah mari kita menemui yang lain." Ucap Jongdae sambil membawa pesanan yang tadi dan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 jam member EXO melakukan latihan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Chen, Xiumin, Lay, dan Baekhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan SM building sementara Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kai masih berada di dalam ruang latihan.

"Kyung malam ini kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyederkan tubuh sang kekasih pada bahu tegapnya.

"Heum..entahlah mungkin makan sup ayam ginseng?"

"Ah, baiklah kita makan sup ayam ginseng di tempat biasa saja oke? Suho hyung, Sehun dan Kai ingin ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang sedang berbalas pesan dengan Yifan.

"Heum? Aku tidak bisa ikut Chan, sebentar lagi Yifan akan menjemputku. Mungkin Sehun dan Kai ingin ikut, bagaimana Sehuna?"

"Ah tidak hyung! Kami ingin pergi makan ayam goreng di kedai langganan." Sehun menjawab cepat pertanyaan dari Suho. Chanyeol yang mendengar hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkn kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita akan makan malam berdua Kyung." Ungkap Chanyeol berbisik manja di telinga Kyungsoo dan hanya di beri anggukan singkat dari nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Yifan sudah menungguku dibawah. Chan kau pulang ke apartement atau ke dorm?"

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke apartement hyung. Kau hati-hati ya hyung, Yifan ge suka bermain kasar!" Goda Chanyeol dan mendapat dengusan dari Suho.

"Hhh dasar mesum! Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Sehun kau berhati-hatilah saat menyetir nanti dan langsung pulang."

"Baik hyung." Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun dan Jongin pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan dan tersisalah Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo yang masih beristirahat sambil bermesra-mesraan.

"Kyung.." panggil Chanyeol sambil menautkan jari mungil Kyungsoo pada jari tangannya.

"hmmm..." jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kyung..." panggil Chanyeol lagi karena merasa jawaban Kyungsoo masih kurang untuknya.

"Ada apa Chan?" akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan benar sambil menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum idiot seperti biasanya.

"Heumm..aku lelah.."

"Iya, aku tahu kau lelah. Aku juga begitu, lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Heum..lalu..itu..tidak bisakah kau memberikan aku semangat kembali?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati sambil melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasih nya.

"Memberikanmu semangat? Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang masih penasaran dengan maksud Chanyeol tadi.

"Heum.. kisseu.." Jawab Chanyeol dengan malu-malu takut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dan Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan langsung duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sambil menautkan tangannya pada leher sang kekasih.

"Jadi kau ingin ku berikan semangat lagi dengan memberikan kisseu heum?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berbinar dan tak sabar untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sang kekasih.

"Iya Soo, aku lelahh sekali dan aku butuh energi dari bibirmu yang manis ini agar aku kembali semangat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan membuat tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat jawaban tersebut hanya bisa terkekeh dan mulai mencium bibir Chanyeol dari mulai melumat bibir bawahnya lalu bibir atasnya. Chanyeol yang mendapat ciuman dari Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalas lumatan-lumatan kekasihnya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mendominasi ciuman kali ini karena memang ia membutuhkan ciuman memabukan dari Kyungsoo untuk menambah semangatnya setelah selesai latihan.

Namun disaat sepasang kekasih tersebut sedang asik melumat bibir dan lidah masing-masing, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan dan berhasil membuat ciuman yang hampir membawa menuju hal yang lebih jauh lagi pun terputus begitu saja. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kasper tersebut hanya bisa bangun dari pangkuan kekasihnya dan mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang merengut tanda tak suka jika kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih terganggu oleh orang lain.

Kasper yang merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang telah iya lakukan kemudian menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal tersebut.

"Ah maaf aku tidak tahu jika kalian masih berada disini. Aku hanya ingin mengambil jaket ku yang tertinggal di sofa." Ungkap Kaspe to the point sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal di atas sofa

"Tidak apa-apa Kasper-ah. Sebentar lagi juga kami akan pergi , iyakan Chanyeol?"

"Heumm.." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberutnya dan diberi cubitan ringan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Sakit kyung."

"Jangan jutek seperti itu padanya Chan." Ucap Kyungsoo berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, gara-gara dia datang aku tidak bisa menjamah tubuhmu yang se-hmmpt!." Ucap Chanyeol frontal dan terdengar oleh Kasper yang memang masih berada di ruang latihan dan buru-buru Kyungsoo tutup mulut Chanyeol dan memberikan tatapan tajam dan Chanyeol langsung diam sambil kembali memasang wajah masamnya.

"Jangan kau dengar omongan Chanyeol tadi! Iya mengada-ada."

"Haahaha mendengar apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa Kyung. Sudahlah aku harus pergi, kalian jangan berlama-lama disini karena sebentar lagi semua pintu akan dikunci." Ucap Kasper yang gugup sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah baiklah kalo begitu, kau tidak ingin pergi makan bersama kami? Kebetulan aku dan Chanyeol akan makan sup ayam gingseng di tempat langganan kami." Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepas tangannya dari mulut Chanyeol dan membereskan barang-barang bawaannya beserta milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah makan tadi, jadi maaf ne. Kalian saja yang makan aku harus pergi. Bye." Dan Kasper meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di ruang latihan dengan raut wajah yang sedikit kecewa.

 _Mengapa melihat Kyungsoo bermesraan dengan Chanyeol membuat ku merasa kesal? Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Hhhhh aneh sekali._ _Sudahlah lebih baik ku pergi saja._

Setelah Kasper pergi Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah Kasper yang seperti orang kecewa hanya bisa berfikir dan kemudian kembali membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa oleh nya.

"Chan ayo kita pergi makan, aku sudah lapar."

"Ah baiklah, ayo! Aku juga sudah lapar dan ingin segera tidur." Chanyeol pun mengiyakan keinginan kekasih dan merangkul kekasihnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet, kau duluan saja ke mobil. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang sudah berada di tempat parkir.

"Jangan lama-lama ne?"

"Hmmm.."

Dan Kyungsoo pun kembali ke dalam gedung untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo pun bertemu dengan Kasper yang sedang melamun sambil menatap cermin.

"Woah Kasper, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil muncul pada cermin dan berhasil membuat Kasper sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah kau, aku sedang bercermin." Jawab Kasper sambil menatap Kyungsoo dari cermin yang ada.

"Kau tidak kelihatan sedang bercermin. Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat raut wajah Kasper yang seperti orang berfikir keras.

"Ah apakah terlihat?"

"Heum.." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau ada masalah , kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan ku jika kau mau."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Heum, berikan aku ponsel mu." Kasper pun akhirnya memerikan ponsel nya pada Kyungsoo dan kemudian Kyungsoo langsung memasukan ID line nya dan langsung meng acc line Kasper di handponenya.

"Nah sudah, kita sudah berkontak di line. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku. Oke?"

"Ahhh kau baik sekali! Pantas saja Chanyeol sangat cinta padamu! Ucap Kasper dengan memberikan senyumannya yang hangat dan membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar.

 _Mengapa senyumnya membuat jantungku berdebar?_

"Ah- benarkah?Hahahha." Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ungkapan Kasper tadi.

"Baiklah Kyung , aku pergi dulu terimakasih yah!" Kasper mengusak-usak rambut Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dengan apa yang telah Kasper lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc/end?**

.

.

.

 **Hello! Aku balik lagi bawa chapter kurang panjang ya? Kurang puas ya? Maaf ya, aku baru bisa lanjut karena baru nemu filenya dan bingung buat bikin cerita berchapter lagi gimana. Takut feelnya ga dapet dan takut gabisa lanjutn. By the way, makasih yah yang sudah memfollow-fav story aku yang aaahhhh...gak jelas dan aneh ini, makasih juga untuk reviewnya! Ngga nyangka aja bakalan pada excited sama cerita aku yang pairnya aneh ini. Jujur aja aku sebenernya gamau gantungin kalian, tp aku lagi usaha buat lanjutin cerita ini. Tapi mungkinnn bakalan lama. Aku udah terbiasa bikin drabble dan ff oneshoot jd rada bingung sekarang hahaha, ada yang bisa bantu?**

 **Dan untuk yang waktu itu nanya, kenapa dicerita ini aku masukin kris sama luhan sementara tao gak ada. Hmmm.. jawabannya karena ada sesuatu hal yang gak bisa aku kasih tau disini, yang jelas disini mantan member exo cuman kris dan luhan saja. Maaf jika ada yang tdk suka, kalian bisa menginggalkan cerita ini jika ingin** **aku gak maksa kok serius.**

 **Dan aku cuman mau kasih tau, kalau kalian mau kelanjutan cerita aku yang MHIYS, mungkin setelah uts atau uas (sekitar akhir tahun atau awal tahun) bakalan aku update, jadi dimohon kesabaran nya ya. Dan untuk ff Byun badboy juga aku sedang mengetik sequel nya mohon ditunggu juga ya! Untuk info ff aku selanjutnya atau mau nanya2 atau curhat tentang chansoo kalian bisa PM aku lewat DM nanti bakal aku kasih ID line aku yang di hp aku yg biasa aku pegang. Pokoknya Terimakasih sebelumnya aku sayang kalian semuaa!**


End file.
